The Questions
by Who Cares About Solid Ground
Summary: Miley, Lilly, and Oliver watch a movie that bring up some questions.
1. Chapter 1

Miley Stewart, Oliver Oken, and Lilly Truscott lay scattered all across Miley's living room

Miley Stewart, Oliver Oken, and Lilly Truscott lay scattered all across Miley's living room. Lilly laid on the floor, eyes entranced by the scene on the TV. While Miley texted her boyfriend and Oliver watched the movie slightly, he was more focused on his growling stomach. Soon the science fiction film came to an end as the credits rolled on down, Lilly turned to her companions.  
"OMG! That movie was so imaginative, BUT! It totally made me think." Lilly stated proudly.

"Wow! That is something new," Miley said sarcastically. This earned a pillow being thrown at her head.

"But, I mean- before I was rudely interrupted- What if we aren't alive?" Lilly questioned.

"What do you mean by that?" Oliver asked to the blonde while stuffing his face with a donut.

"I mean, it's possible that we live in a parallel universe that is stuck between life and death. Where we will be until we pass on…" Lilly answered back.

"Or we could be alive. Did that ever occur to you?" Miley said, trying to pull a logical thought into her friend.

"I agree with Lilly, I mean we maybe like walking zombie or waking dead. And we aren't actually alive."

"That wasn't the concept I was going for, but sure why not?"

"But we are alive, not dead!" Miley exclaimed exasperated to her to Best friends.

"Then define alive, Miley." Lilly said swiftly.

"To be breathing, walking, to have a pulse, etc." Miley stated.

"Well, what about people whose heart stops? They don't have a pulse, But they can still breath a very short breathes before the technically die." Lilly stated in an accomplished tone.

Miley and Oliver stood in awe of Lilly's higher thinking.

"So they aren't alive either, but they aren't dead. There has to be an in between but maybe not in the way you think. You can't just drift off into some other dimension." Miley yelled thinking she was starting to go off the deep end.

"Then tell me where they go." Lilly retaliated

"I don't know and I won't know unless I got there ok? So maybe we should just drop this."

**Ok this is just a start it is undecided whether or not I will go on. I need you to tell me in a review or you could PM me if you want. I have to give boatloads of credit to njlove63. She and I originally had a similar discussion that made me think that I should write something. I wrote something short and she made it better and longer. She is brilliant I am convinced so you should send her a PM if you like this.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so thank you to all that reviewed and read this

Ok so thank you to all that reviewed and read this. Myka (njlove63) had a great idea that you guys could leave a review or PM me with a question and we will do our best to come up with something. I am glad all of you liked it and thought it was intriguing.


	3. Chapter 3

So I love that you guys like this story but it will no longer be on this account it will be on DreamGirlies It is an account made by me and Myka (njlove63) so you should definitely check it out and then we will probably have a chapter up later this week

So I love that you guys like this story but it will no longer be on this account it will be on DreamGirlies It is an account made by me and Myka (njlove63) so you should definitely check it out and then we will probably have a chapter up later this weekend. We already have the idea we just have to come up with it. I will give you a hint it is about boredom.


	4. Chapter 4

OK so I am having a dilemma here

**OK so I am having a dilemma here. I am only in my 3****rd**** week of school and I have already had projects and tons and tons of homework. I really don't feel that it is fair to all the people who read my stories and are expecting updates so I am giving you a choice. That choice is either for me to give up my stories and possibly turn them over to other people or to continue writing but my updates will be really spaced out. **

**Oh and another thing that I need peoples help on, is if you think I should keep my stories and stuff then I need you guys to vote in the poll in my profile. **

**-Lindsay**


End file.
